Hatred
by Chibi Summoner Diamond Weapon
Summary: Darkness holds a place within every heart... CH. 7: A bit of advice is given, and Sora begins his story. *WOW! I actually updated this!*
1. Keyblade's Corruption

H A T R E D  
  
By Chibi Summoner Diamond Weapon  
  
  
  
  
  
PART ONE  
  
Taken by Darkness  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
1  
  
Keyblade's Corruption  
  
  
  
  
  
He lay in the hotel bed, unable to find the sweet release of sleep. The day's events layed too heavily on his mind, suffocating him.  
  
Riku was with the heartless.  
  
His best friend had sided with his enemy.  
  
Why?!  
  
Sora sat up, his expression plagued with frustration. And he did his best to ignore the soft chuckle that echoed through his mind.  
  
So that boy you called "friend" has betrayed you.  
  
'Just...shut up...'  
  
Your grief over the matter is unneccisary. After all he is only human. One such as he is undeserving of your friendship.  
  
'_I'm_ human!'  
  
No. You...you are a creature of darkness.  
  
'That's...that's not true!'  
  
You do not believe? Then examine your Keyblade. It shall reveal the true nature of your heart.  
  
"GET...OUT OF MY HEAD!!"  
  
He did not realize the last sentence had been screamed aloud. Pounding foot steps sounded from the hall, then the other inhabitants of the hotel burst into the room.  
  
"What's wrong, Sora?!" Donald cried, searching the room. "Is it the Heartless?!"  
  
Sora did not reply. He held his head as if it pained him, trying to force the voice away.  
  
"Are you okay?" Goofy looked at him, concerned.  
  
His hands shook, yet he somehow still managed to summon the Keyblade. For a long time, Sora merely stared at it, tuned out from the rest of reality, trying to prove the voice wrong.  
  
And then he felt it.  
  
It was faint, but there none the less. He could only continue to stare at the Keyblade, his horror and disbelief evident.  
  
"Oh God..."  
  
The Keyblade was giving off an aura of darkness.  
  
  
  
(Okee, I know that was short and kinda hard to understand, but I promise I'll try to explain everything in later chaps, 'kay? Reviews are apreciated.)  
  
-Diamond Weapon 


	2. Heartless?

(Okay, a few things:  
  
First off, for people who wonder when I'm gonna get off my lazy ass and type new chapters, I will write my hoped deadlines in my profile. Second, I have some fics I might write listed there as well. If anybody thinks any of those fics sound like they'd be any good, let me know in an e-mail or review. Ummm...that's it. So onto the fic!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
2  
  
Heartless?  
  
  
  
  
  
As he walked through the second district alone, Sora could feel a chill sweep over him. A sign that the darkness was still slowly consuming his heart. And he found himself wondering what would happen if he was totally consumed.  
  
He knew the Heartless were there without thinking about it. He glanced behind him at the armored creatures behind. The moment his head turned, one launched itself at him. He brought the Keyblade into his hands to defend against the attack, but the Heartless that had been about to slash him stopped in mid-flight, shrinking back and hissing at him. Sora blinked, frowned, then took a step forward. The shadowed beings fell into an almost straight line and lept at him as one, instantly pinning the boy to the ground.  
  
Sora had not expected such an organized attack on their part, since they usually attacked at random. He smacked at them, trying to get them off. But he found himself unable to even breath when he heard one of the Heartless clearly state:  
  
"No heart!"  
  
No...no heart? That couldn't be true!  
  
Could it?  
  
It had to be a lie. It had to be. He would _not_ believe it. And Sora found himself getting very angry...  
  
The heartless were flung away from him by the energy that writhed about him like so many snakes. The shadows cowered from the immense power of the boy, whose eyes flashed a deep shade of crimson. He smiled coldly at them and held up the Keyblade.  
  
That was the last thing they ever saw.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"Are you sure he went this way?"  
  
"Uhh...pretty sure."  
  
"...Goofy, you're hopeless."  
  
Donald was beginning to get more annoyed than usual with Goofy, and that was not easy. The two reached the second district door and entered.  
  
What they saw...was disturbing to say the least.  
  
The entire area was cloaked in a sickly purple mist, the same stuff that hung about in the air for a few seconds after a heartless had been defeated. Little puddles were everywhere, looking like they were made from darkness. And in the center of the square sat...  
  
"Sora!" Goofy called to him.  
  
Said wielder of the Keyblade turned upon them a cold and emotionless gaze. He gripped the handle of the Keyblade which was on his lap. And Goofy was the first to notice.  
  
"Donald! Look at the Keyblade!"  
  
The weapon was no longer what it had been just last night. It was jet black and thinner than before, and the chain hanging from it was...  
  
The symbol of the Heartless.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Sora payed little heed to the two as they gawked in disbelief at his fully corrupted Keyblade.  
  
You see? You are of the darkness.  
  
'But the Heartless said I have no heart.'  
  
What...?  
  
The voice was as confused as he was on the matter. That couldn't be good.  
  
Without a heart, you should not function...  
  
'...'  
  
Sora stood when the voice left again. He vanished the Keyblade, walked past Donald and Goofy, and went into the first district.  
  
'Kairi, what would you think of me now?'  
  
(Hope this chapter was okay! ^_^ ) 


	3. Quest for Kairi

3  
  
Quest for Kairi  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora sat on the roof of the accesory shop looking up at the stars with his now cold blue eyes. Though if one looked closely enough at those seemingly emotionless optics, they would have seen a tint of sorrow.  
  
'I've lost everything now...my island, Riku, Kairi, and even...my heart...'  
  
You could still find the girl.  
  
'Kairi?! Where is she?!'  
  
There was silence for a moment, and then:  
  
Search in a place where children will always be children. You will find her there. However...  
  
'However?'  
  
Her heart is here.  
  
'What?!'  
  
Within you...lies your friend's heart.  
  
Sora sat frozen. Kairi's heart was inside him? What else could go wrong? No, scratch that. He didn't want to know.  
  
Your Keyblade...  
  
'Huh?'  
  
It holds the power now to not only seal Keyholes, but to open them. And to unlock people's hearts.  
  
'Is that supposed to be some kind of explination?'  
  
The voice was gone again, so no reply was recieved. But Sora knew what he would do. He was going to find Kairi.  
  
And give her back her heart.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Donald and Goofy could be found searching once again for Sora that morning. They had, at this point, combed the entire second and third districts, and now were searching the first. Their progress was halted when Yuffie came running up to them.  
  
"Err..." she began, "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but your gummi ship's gone."  
  
"WHAT?!" the two cried in unison, before rushing off to see for themselves.  
  
Sure enough, the ship was gone. And now they knew why they couldn't find Sora.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
It was dark when Sora awoke, but he didn't mind. He was comfortable where he was, so it didn't matter. And then he remembered what he had set out to do, and forced himself into full awareness.  
  
He rose from the blankets he had been laying on, and looked around. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust, but when they did he found himself in a small room, completely empty save for the blankets he lay on, and the other boy in the corner. Wait, other boy?  
  
"Hey, so you're finally awake!" the boy said cheerily. The...pure happiness about him irritated Sora to great lengths.  
  
"Who are you?" Sora questioned, his empty eyes boring into the other's cheery ones.  
  
"Name's Peter Pan," he replied, unfazed by Sora's annoyed gaze.  
  
The weilder of the Keyblade nodded shortly, then went about looking or a way out of the room.  
  
"So...how'd you get here?" Peter asked.  
  
"That's not your business," Sora spat.  
  
"Sheesh, you don't have to be so hostile!" he said, frowning.  
  
He was granted a scowl, then Sora found the door. He brought the Keyblade into his hands, then tapped the lock. He tested the knob, then pushed open the door. Peter blinked.  
  
"Hey, how'd you do that?"  
  
Sora did not reply, but did scowl again at the boy in green following him.  
  
"Hey, it's just a question! What's with you anyway?"  
  
"I'm here to find someone, not waste my time talking to you."  
  
"Hey, I'm looking for someone, too! So maybe we could help each other?"  
  
He was about to give another nasty reply, when he caught himself. This...this wasn't like him at all.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry, I'm just having a bad week. Maybe we can help each other..."  
  
Peter nodded enthusiasticly.  
  
"Yeah! I know my way around this ship pretty well, and you could open the locked doors!"  
  
Sora rolled his eyes, but nodded. And the two set off about their quest.  
  
  
  
  
  
(I hope this chapter was okay, though kinda unclear. I'll try to answer any questions people may have concerning the fic so far, as long as the answer won't give away the story. 'Til next time, then!) 


	4. Returned Hearts

Key:  
  
"..." = Talking  
  
'...' = Thinking  
  
... = Wierd voice in Sora's head  
  
~...~ = Flashback  
  
  
  
  
  
4  
  
Returned Hearts  
  
  
  
  
  
Dodge. Attack. Run like hell.  
  
It was a monotonous cycle, and they had been going on like that for quite some time. Sora was amazed that he and Peter had made any progress at all. The Heartless were quite persistant, no doubt Riku had ordered them to keep him away from Kairi. Of course, even as slow as he was moving, all they were managing to do was delay him.  
  
His green clad companion proved more useful than he had expected. His ability to fly making him a good distraction for Sora's attacks to strike true. Even though he had only a dagger, he was a decent fighter. And as he had said, he knew his way around the ship rather well. Perhaps bringing him along was not such a bad idea after all...  
  
One of the Heartless that held his appearance recieved a hard blow th the head, and it vanished in a blast of purple fog like all of the shadows did. Sora ran again, his comrade close at his back. They came to another locked door, which the Keyblade master promptly opened. The two entered and closed it behind them without hesitation.  
  
"Too close..." Peter muttered, a bit out of breath.  
  
"Peter? Peter Pan?"  
  
The boy in question flipped around.  
  
"Wendy?"  
  
Had he cared in the least, Sora might have smiled at their happy reunion. Maybe. He examined their surroundings, then his eyes rested upon the docile form of...  
  
"Kairi!"  
  
Both of the room's other occupants turned to see what the comotion was about, as Sora rushed over to Kairi, shaking her.  
  
"Kairi! Wake up! Kairi!"  
  
~ Within you...lies you friend's heart. ~  
  
He placed his hand over his own heart, or, rather, where his heart _would_ have been, did he still have one. Yes, that was right. Kairi's heart was within him. But...how would he give it back?  
  
~ Your Keyblade... ~  
  
~ It holds the power now not only to seal Keyholes, but to open them. And to unlock people's hearts. ~  
  
Sora looked down at the dark Keyblade he held.  
  
'A Keyblade that unlocks people's hearts...'  
  
At that moment, he realized what it was that he would have to do. Yes, it was the only way. Probably shocking the others, he leaned down and kissed Kairi on the lips. After a moment, he pulled away, smiling at her with all the warmth he could muster, which wasn't much.  
  
"Goodbye, Kairi," he murmured.  
  
He held the corrupted Key up before him for a moment, just gazing at it, then plunged the now sharp tip deeply into his chest. A small beam of light shot from him to Kairi, who awoke with a start. She looked in his direction, watching as he began to fade. She was on her feet in less than a second.  
  
"S-Sora!"  
  
The girl rushed towards him, trying to catch him, but the moment her arms were around him, Sora vanished in a flash of dark energy. The only thing she had managed tho keep was the Keyblade.  
  
Kairi clutched the object to her, now sobbing uncontrolably, disregarding the blood that dripped on her shoulder from the tip. Peter and Wendy could only look on in shock.  
  
And this was how Riku found them.  
  
  
  
  
  
(Please note that this is NOT A SORA/KAIRI FIC!!! Ahem, 'scuse the outburst. Anyhoo, please review, 'kay? Pretty please?) 


	5. Discovery

(Hurray! I will be able to update a lot sooner than I thought, so please disregard the note at the end of chapter three of Cloud's Shadow, unless it's gone already. However, the dates for GotPL will stay the same, so I can get the chapters in that out and be able to uplload a Christmas chapter around said holiday! Anyhoo, enjoy the story!)  
  
  
  
  
  
P A R T T W O  
  
Emptiness  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
5  
  
Discovery  
  
  
  
(Falling...falling...into darkness...  
  
Light...where is it? The light...I want to see it...to feel it...in my heart...  
  
No... not heart...no heart....I want to reclaim it....and reclaim my light....)  
  
* * *  
  
Kairi wandered the empty halls of Hollow Bastion, the Keyblade clutched tightly in her arms. In the month since Sora had...left, she had not let the object from her sight. Of course, Malificent had tried to coax it away from her. So had quite a few others who worked with the Heartless. But she would never let it go. It was all that she had left of him.  
  
Riku walked beside her, an unreadable expression on his face. How could this have happened? Sure, he'd been mad at Sora for running around with those two creatures and forgetting about him and Kairi, but this... Sora had been his best friend he hadn't wanted him to-  
  
"What makes you think you can control the boy?"  
  
Both stopped at the voice, Riku recognized it as Malificent.  
  
"It is because his friends are both here. If their lives are threatened, he will do _anything_ to protect them."  
  
They glanced into a nearby door. Inside was Malificent and a man with jet black hair and frightening red eyes. Behind them was a glowing bubble, with what appeared to be a person inside. From their perspective, however, it was impossible to tell that for sure. Riku and Kairi exchanged a glance, then continued to listen in.  
  
"His heart has been swallowed by darkness you say?"  
  
"Yes. However I think his heart has been sealed into something; some object that he has with him at all times. I must examine the matter further."  
  
The man walked towards the door, the two who were just outside shrinking behind the door. Malificent was not far behind. Convinced they hadn't been seen, Riku grabbed Kairi's hand and they dashed into the now unoccupied room. What they did not notice was the knowing smirk that had been on the dark haired man's face...  
  
* * *  
  
I can't move...what is this place? My soul feels like it's on fire...It hurts...it hurts...  
  
Someone please...please help me...I'm all alone...in this cold, dark place...please...because....  
  
I don't wanna be alone anymore...  
  
* * *  
  
Riku looked around the room. It was next to empty, except for the bubble and a desk in the corner near the door. On that desk was a small notebook. Kairi glanced at the bubble, but shivered and approached the desk instead. She opened the book, scanning it's contents breifly. Then paused at a page with the current date.  
  
"Riku! Look at this!"  
  
Said silver haired boy came over to find out what the problem was.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Listen," she said, and began to read.  
  
"It seems as though the boy does have a heart after all, regardless of what the Heartless have said. He would not display emotion as he does otherwise. I believe that it must be sealed inside of an object, though what that is I have yet to discover. Once I have control of the object that contains his heart, I will be able to manipulate him without those two friends of his..."  
  
Kairi and Riku exchanged worried glances, then turned their attention to the bubble. They approached it, and peered inside. Riku's eyes widened. Kairi gasped. Then, together:  
  
"Sora?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(...Well I _hope_ that was okay...) 


	6. Reawakening

(Here is a new chapter for your reading enjoyment.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
6  
  
Reawakening  
  
  
  
He was alive!  
  
Kairi looked about to burst with happiness. Riku was also glad to see his friend still breathing, but did not show it as much. As they touched his sphere-shaped prison, Sora's eyes opened. But they were different.  
  
They were red.  
  
"S-Sora?" Kairi stammered.  
  
Upon seeing her, what had been a tense expression quickly melted into one of relief.  
  
"It worked," they heard him say. "It really worked!"  
  
The two could not help but notice how weak his voice sounded. He looked that way, too, and his once tanned skin was pale from lack of sunlight and probably from whatever else had been done to him.  
  
"Hang on a sec', Sora," Riku said, drawing his sword, "we'll get you out."  
  
With a powerful downward slash, the bubble burst open, and Sora came spilling out, along with a thick, slimy liquid. His breaths were labored, and he did not get up from the spot where h lay on the ground. Ignoring the slime, Kairi and Riku lifted him to his feet. He would have fallen again, had Riku not caught him. The silver haired boy slipped Sora's arm around his shoulders, to act as a support for walking. Meanwhile, the Key bearer had begun to shiver, his skin becoming, impossibly, paler than before.  
  
"It's...cold..." he murmured. "So...cold..."  
  
And then the shivering became shaking, then violent convulsions, almost making Riku let go of him. Blood dripped from his mouth, falling like rain to the floor. His eyes rolled up in his head, and the boy passed out, though still continuing to twitch slightly every couple of minutes. His two friends were absolutely horrified.  
  
"What...have they done to him...?" Kairi whispered, her expression one of fear and also of sympathy.  
  
Riku did not answer, merely shook his head. He did not know, either.  
  
However, then the Keyblade began to glow. It dissapeared from the spot where Kairi had dropped it in her rush to help Sora up before, then reappeared hovering over said youth's head. Riku set him down, and thus the Key began to heal him. This was a bit surprising. After all, though the Keyblade did protect it's wielder to some extent, it had never gone so far as to restore his injuries.  
  
"So, all along, it was the Keyblade."  
  
There in the doorway, was the dark haired man they had seen earlier, crimson eyes glinting in satisfaction with his discovery.  
  
"Who are you?" Riku held his sword in a defensive position.  
  
"My name is Kurakuna," he replied, walking towards them.  
  
"What did you do to Sora?!" Kairi cried, but backed away with RIku.  
  
The man smirked, continuing to advance.  
  
"I simply restored him to his original state."  
  
"What are you talking about?" the silver haired boy asked, glaring at the man.  
  
"He is a Darkling, or at least half so. The last, besides myself."  
  
Their eyes widened, staring at the man in disbelief. He found their reaction humorous, so his smirk became slightly wider.  
  
"Is it really so surprising? Did your little friend never display signs of his heritage?"  
  
"It can't be true...Riku?" Kairi looked up at the boy in question, face marred with worry.  
  
His eyes narrowed. Come to think of it, before Kairi had come to the island, when they were seven and eight...  
  
  
  
~They were running across the island, racing again. After another mintue, they reached the goal, a large palm tree near the edge of the island. It was then that Sora collapsed. His teeth were gritted, eyes sparkling with the eye water he attempted to hold back.  
  
"Sora? Sora?!"  
  
Riku reached out to touch him, but pulled his hand away quickly as what seemed to be black electricity struck out at him. He cried out for help, and Sora's mother came running. As she reached for him, the energy shrunk back, probably because they shared the same blood. She lifted her son into her arms and turned to Riku, face stern.  
  
"You must promise never to speak of this. Understand?"  
  
The boy nodded, then watched as she disappeared into her house.~  
  
  
  
He had all but forgotten that. He had promised never to tell, and Sora had insisted he was just sick the next day. Now he understood.  
  
"Do you see?" Kurakuna stood, looking down at them.  
  
"Even so..." Kairi backed up a few more paces, then knelt beside Sora's prone form. "How could you do this? Hurt him so much? You said yourself he is the last besides you!"  
  
"His blood is tainted; a halfbreed. He is of no use other than as a tool to acomplish my goals."  
  
He waved his hand carelessly, sending Kairi and Riku flying across the room, both crashing into the far wall. And then he was beside Sora, taking into his hands the Keyblade which had since completed it's healing process. Summoning his energy into the hand he held the corrupted item in, he squeezed the Key. Sora shot up into a sitting position, hands pressed over the area where his heart should have been, now open eyes filled with tears. But he made no sound despite his obvious pain. He _refused_ to scream...!  
  
"As I thought," Kurakuna smirked again. "His heart is in the Keyblade."  
  
He squeezed much tighter now, and Sora could no longer hold back his pain.  
  
He screamed.  
  
And his friends could do nothing but watch him suffer...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(That was...most disturbing. Poor Sora, I feel sorry doin' that to 'im, but if I didn't the story wouldn't work out. Anyway, please review!) 


	7. A Mother's Voice

(As I am suffering from major writer's block on Cloud's Shadow, I thought I'd update this for a change. There's only a few more chapter after this one, anyway. So, I'll finish this up, then hopefully will have come up with a good ending to CS as well. Well, maybe. If I recieve any inspiration, I might finish CS first. After all, there's only one chapter left in that. Anyhoo, I hope this is worthy of some more good reviews!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
7  
  
A Mother's Voice  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
//Sora?//  
  
'M-mother...?'  
  
//Oh, Sora...I'm so sorry...I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you...and now look what's happened...//  
  
'It's not your fault, Mother, it's mine. If I had only been stronger...'  
  
//Now none of that! This couldn't have been helped. You poor child, to have your destiny thrown upon you before you were ready...your father's gods certainly are cruel.//  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
//Nevermind that now. You have to wake up. Your friends are worried sick.//  
  
'Mother...!'  
  
  
  
----"Sora? Please wake up!"----  
  
  
  
'Mother, where are you?'  
  
//I'm not quite sure myself. I suppose I'll know soon enough.//  
  
  
  
----"Hey! Sora!"----  
  
  
  
//I'll see you again soon. You mustn't give in to Kurakuna. Promise you'll be strong?//  
  
'I don't know if I can..'  
  
//Of course you can! Silly boy. If you won't try for yourself, try for your friends, for Kairi and Riku. Now, promise me!//  
  
  
  
----"Sora! Wake up!"----  
  
  
  
'I promise.'  
  
  
  
----"Sora!"----  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He opened his eyes, blinking a few times, trying to focus his vision. He could make out two blurry faces hovering above him, sighing in relief. Finally, his vision cleared, revealing those faces to belong to Kairi and Riku.  
  
"Are you alright?" Kairi asked.  
  
"...No, not really," he replied honestly, sitting up. "My head hurts, and I'm kinda hungry."  
  
"How can you think of food at a time like this?" despite the fact that the statement had been intended as a serious one, Riku could not help but smile.  
  
Sora allowed himself a ghost of a smile in return.  
  
"Well, you know me," he said, the smile slowly turning into his trademark grin.  
  
"I guess that means you are okay," the older boy said. "You had us worried."  
  
"Riku..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
The young darkling averted his gaze, choosing to stare at the floor instead.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Riku shook his head, sighing.  
  
"Nah...don't apoligize. I must be a horrible friend, huh? I should have trusted you."  
  
"Riku...I'm still sorry. For that, and for not telling you...about this." He turned to Kairi. "You too, Kairi. It's all my fault you two got involved in this."  
  
"Sora, you don't have to be sorry," Kairi said. "If I were in your place, I would have been afraid to tell anyone something like that, too."  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
Both of his friends smiled reassuringly. He smiled again as well, then looked around the room, trying to get some idea as to where they were. The room they were in was small, and somewhat cramped, having no windows or door. It was also quite damp, and Sora scowled as a drop of water fell in his eye. It figured they would be put in the smallest, coldest, most uncomfortable cell Hollow Bastion could offer. Kurakuna certainly had a sick sense of humor. But that was not the important part. The important part was:  
  
How the hell were they going to get out of there?  
  
"Sora?"  
  
He looked over at Kairi.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Before we do anything," she began, "Would you tell us about what's going on? Only if you want to, of course," she quickly added.  
  
"No, it's okay. You've both got a right to know..." he paused.  
  
"This didn't begin with me," he continued. "It began with...my father. So I suppose I'll start from there."  
  
Both Riku and Kairi listened intently as Sora began to tell his story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Hmm...maybe I shouldn't have ended it there...oh well.  
  
Ansem: You know, when your reviewers kill you for over-usage of cliffhangers, I'm going to laugh.  
  
-_- ......Why are you still here?) 


End file.
